My precious
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: "I promised myself I would never let you get hurt. But so useless am I that I couldn't even keep this simple promise"


**I DON'T EVEN KNOW MAN, I GUESS I JUST WANTED TO MESS UP WITH MY AND YOUR FEELINGS**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. Not here. Not today.

"Sup Fat Hands? Already feeling _tired_?"

You sick, psychotic bastard.

"Or maybe you just don't wanna fight _anymore_?"

I will get you and when I will, you'll regret the day you got out of your mother's vagina.

Vi hissed dangerously at her nemesis, who was standing before her, covered in blood but still smirking deviously at her.

"Fuck off"

It was nearly impossible for Jinx to grin more than she already did. Watching Vi in such despair was so satisfying, as much as it was her scream when her faithful weapon, Fishbones, hit the roof just above where the sherrif was standing, covering her body under a mountain of debris.

With one out, it was easier to take the second down too, Jinx thought, but she didn't need to do anything else. Vi had abandoned their fight as soon as Caitlyn had been injured and rushed to retrieve her. But when she finally released her, Jinx felt the satisfaction take over every cell as Vi screamed again.

And there they were now, with Vi unable to stand on her feet, being at the Loose Cannon's mercy. Vi wanted to rip her soul off Jinx's body and then sell it to hell along with her body. She was responsible for what happened to Caitlyn, she was the one who fired at her, she was the one who hurt her precious Caitlyn...

Vi looked down at the sherrif's unconscious form, trying not to give in the tears that where threatening to spill. Her face was covered in blood and her long, slick hair were moistened by it as well. Her lips were slightly parted, giving the impression that she was just sleeping. Even in such mess, Caitlyn still looked beautiful.

She had to get her out of here. Screw Jinx, screw everything. All she had to do was get Caitlyn out of this and find some help. Vi didn't give a damn about Jinx at that moment, all she cared for was to protect Caitlyn, to keep the sherrif alive.

With Caitlyn's smaller body in her arms, Vi stood on her feet shakily. Not because of the brunette's weight, no. It was so easy to carry her, with or without her gauntlets anyways. She was shaking because of her emotional chaos. And because of that damn bullet that had lodged into her leg.

"Where are ya goin'? We are not done playing yet" Jinx smirked at her, the madness more evident than ever before in her eyes.

"You're gonna wish the games where over when _I get_ _my hands on you_!" Vi growled "But not today. We will meet again in _hell_!"

And with that, Vi jumped out of the hole that she had previously opened to supposedly surprise Jinx but with no avail. She landed on her feet, like a cat would. Besides it wasn't that high anyways.

Vi tried to walk without dropping Caitlyn but she was so emotionally charged and the pain on her leg was so unbearable that she barely dragged her feet until the next corner, where she collapsed down on the pavement.

When she saw the roof landing on top of a surprised Caitlyn, she felt her world shattering into pieces. How she had been so fucking dumb? How she had left Caitlyn so unprotected? This was all her damn fault.

She stretched her legs and laid Caitlyn's fragile body on them as she released her hands from her gauntlets. With Jinx still around she shouldn't but she couldn't bear this any more. Her gauntlets laid lazily on her sides as she wrapped her love's body into her arms again

She tried to clean up the blood that was laying here and there on the sherrif's gorgeous face with her rough palm and then she pulled one strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry" Vi whispered "I'm so so sorry. I failed you once again"

The enforcer wasn't trying to suppress her tears anymore. They rolled down like two small rivers in a valley.

"I promised myself that I would never let you get hurt. But so useless am I that I could even keep this promise. I hope you can forgive me" she sobbed as she pulled Caitlyn closer to her own body.

Vi never cried. She considered crying stupid an only for those who were weak. But now she understood why people cried. Not because they are weak but because they are hurt and broken.

If Caitlyn was dead, she would never forgive herself. She wasn't much of a religious person but Vi prayed to whatever was up there that the paramedics would find them soon.

"I'm sorry" she whispered again "Please don't die on me! I beg you!"

Maybe it was her imagination but Vi felt Caitlyn stirring under her hands. She finally decided it was just her imagination and she kept on playing with the brunette's hair absentmindedly.

However, the second time Vi knew it wasn't her imagination. Caitlyn was indeed moving. The enforcer almost felt her heart explode in relief. She was alive and this is all that mattered.

Caitlyn's eyes slowly opened, revealing to Vi the ocean they hid. So beautiful... You could easily get lost in them.

"Vi?" she managed to blurt out, slowly

Vi couldn't tell if she was crying tears of sadness or joy any more. She could only grasp Caitlyn's face into her palms.

"Cupcake" Vi murmured, unable to form any other words.

"What... What happened?" Caitlyn asked hesitantly, noticing Vi's emotional breakdown.

"Jinx... And then you were... And then I thought..." Vi couldn't even form a sentence anymore, making Caitlyn chuckle softly.

"Let me guess" she managed to smile "I was covered with tones of debris because Jinx is Jinx and you freaked out"

"Freaked out? Are you kidding me Caitlyn?" Vi choked "I would freak out even if you tripped over near that bitch"

Caitlyn drew a hand over Vi's tattooed cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb.

"Oh Vi" she whispered, with genuine concern appearing in her voice.

Instead of saying anything else, because Vi was always a big fan of action and not of words, she brought their foreheads together in a simple move, no different of a married couple's.

"I was so fucking scared" she managed to say after a while "Are you... Are you alright?"

"I think so" Caitlyn said "Though I have a terrible headache"

"I'm sorry" Vi whispered "It was all my fault. If I had been more careful..."

"Shh" Caitlyn shushed her with her finger "Talk no more. It wasn't your fault. It was about time I got injured after an encounter with Jinx"

"But..."

"No but's. I was covering your back and Jinx knew it. She used me to bait you. I got careless. I should have known better"

Vi looked straight into Caitlyn blue ones and could read what was behind them. They both closed their eyes, lost into each other. From the distance, she heard an ambulance arriving and couple of police cars. But she couldn't care less. She just held onto her precious Caitlyn, her world. They would fight this together, as they always did.


End file.
